


Day in life

by masasei



Series: 羽夫婦 [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masasei/pseuds/masasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this over a year ago but never quite finished... maybe posting it will motivate me to finish. ( ´ ᗨ `͈); <s>this was supposed to be a morning routine fic wehhh</s></p>
    </blockquote>





	Day in life

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over a year ago but never quite finished... maybe posting it will motivate me to finish. ( ´ ᗨ `͈); ~~this was supposed to be a morning routine fic wehhh~~

I.

Mink wakes up first as he usually does, his mood grouchy and irritable as it always is when he first wakes up. He gets out of bed quietly as to not wake the sleeping Aoba next to him and goes out to the porch to have a morning smoke. Slowly but surely, his mood improves as does his wakefulness. He returns to their bedroom about half an hour later to gently shake Aoba awake. Aoba whines and curls up tighter as he always does, making Mink shake his head a bit and sigh, then bending down to physically pull him upright into a sitting position while coercing him with soft kisses. Aoba puts up a feeble protests, but wraps his arms around Mink’s neck anyway and inhales his familiar scent.

“What time is it?” was the first thing out of Aoba’s mouth, voice muffled with his face still digging into the warmth of Mink’s neck.

“Mmn, I didn’t check. You should get up anyway.”

Aoba whined a bit. “But we both have the day off today, a little sleeping in isn’t gonna hurt...”

Mink gently pries Aoba off of him and stands up. Aoba groans and swings himself out of bed and pads to the bathroom. They take turns using their small bathroom to freshen up, Mink always allowing Aoba to go first. Smiling at Aoba’s usual antics, Mink gets himself ready for the day, taking his time to change out of his pyjamas and brush out his hair. He then braids the one strip of hair by his ear and attaches the hair adornment.

Aoba stumbles out of the bathroom moments later, looking less sleepy and more presentable, but still not fully awake. He left a wet mess on the bathroom countertop in his sleepiness as usual, but Mink never minds since he always cleans it up when it was his turn. Aoba wakes up their Allmates, then gets himself dressed and his hair brushed. He heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while he waits for Mink to do his hair for him.

Since they both have the day off today, Aoba thought of making a more extravagant Japanese style breakfast -- rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Their Allmates follow him into the kitchen and watch as he multitasks, simultaneously preparing the food all at once.

Aoba is halfway finished with making breakfast by the time Mink comes by to properly greet him with a kiss and a "good morning". He happily reciprocates, tongue swiping a mischievous lick of Mink’s lips, then turns his attention to the slab of mackerel currently grilling on thhe stovetop. He relaxes as Mink runs his fingers through his hair, separating the strands to be braided and tie feathers to. Mink works swiftly enough to not hinder Aoba in whatever he's doing, honed from years and years of practise. 

The coffee is brewing by the time Mink is finished Aoba’s hair, and he steps back to admire his handiwork. He alternates between different colours of feathers and beads for different days of the week as well as how much time they both have each morning. Having more time this particular morning, he opts to slip the beads into Aoba’s braids and adds more feathers into his hair than usual. The beads sparkle in hues of orange, yellow, and pink, accompanied by small beige and brown feathers.

“I just have to do your front now,” He murmurs next to Aoba’s ear and making him shiver.

“I’m just about done,” Aoba replies. “Gimme a few moments…” And he arranges the food on their respective bowls and plates, giving Mink a slightly larger portion. “There.”

Turning around to face Mink, Aoba watches as Mink takes the two strips of his hair tucked just behind each of his ears and pulls them out and over his shoulders, again separating them to braid. He leaves an extra strip of hair to tie to the braided hair when finished. Aoba glanced at the materials he had with him to weave into his hair, admiring the colours. He adored how Mink always chose colours that complemented his blue hair, and he always got complemented by others in town as well.  

Sometimes, he wished Mink would be as extravagant with his own hair as he was with Aoba’s own hair, but Mink always turned that idea down, shaking his head and smiling, and would say no more than that.

Mink leans back and admires his handiwork once he finishes, smiles, and helps Aoba set the table.


End file.
